Flitter Training
by Syntax-N
Summary: Lovino has always been clumsy with his wings, so when his brother Feliciano comes home for the week begging to spend some time with him, the two decide to practice their fun (and safe!) flying techniques together. A Hetafata story!
1. Uno

**Uno**

Springtime had come to the vineyard.

The sun's golden embrace brightened and swelled upon the land. The morning mists slithered away, and the woody trunks of the grape vines were free to bathe in the dew and arise to the newness of life. Everywhere, the blessing of birdsong peppered the stillness. Snails and slugs and all variety of insects roiled in the earth and crept up the stones and the trellises and the walls of the villa. The dirt paths through the rows and rows of vines were soft and moist, and in one particular row, at the very far edge, where the gurgling of sylvan streams was heard on the breeze, Lovino rolled back his shoulders and began the spring pruning.

It was no easy task. The energy of the vines radiated all about them, and he could feel it pulse and resonate with the vitality of his own heart. When he snipped off a bough, he could perceive a dull, painful throbbing in his fingertips before the plant acknowledged he was taking care of it and lessened its broadcast. Pain and relief. Pain and relief. He closed his eyes and tried to emanate some forewarning to his leafy beauties, but the language of Nature was a fickle thing, and mere thoughts alone were hardly enough to convey it.

He took a break and looked back on the thousands of vines left to be dealt with. He could finish the task on his own in a week or so, if he slept minimally and took light tomato sandwiches as his meals. How strange to think he'd usually be enamored by the thought of being home around this time, and now that he had all the time in the world at home, the fantasy was crushed into ennui.

But he had always been teased for being excited about outdoor labor, so he had no reason to complain. Ever since that fateful day in autumn, he'd tried to keep himself as out-of-sight and to-good-use as possible, so neither his mamma nor his brother nor anyone else would dare try to scold him, or worse, _console _him.

"Hey, I found you!"

And his routine had been thwarted at last.

"What do you want, Felice?" Lovino grumbled, dropping the pruning shears and leaning back until his shoulders popped. He wiped his already-sweaty hair away from his forehead and wrinkled his nose at the newcomer.

His little brother Feliciano, heir to the family fortune, last music-powered fairy in Allegria, _poison_ to his roots, hovered about teen feet above him on great, glittery tannish-gold wings. Lovino could feel the fairy dust floating down and sticking to his skin. Felice hadn't properly dressed; the wing-slits on the back of his shirt weren't tied, and it billowed around him like a wrinkled cloud. He wasn't even wearing _shoes. _His tiny feet were only lightly-coated with early morning mud — unlike Lovino's boots which were encrusted with the stuff.

"I got back from Herr Edelstein's last night! It's my spring holiday, and I get a whole week home! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I can't talk now. It's going to take me a whole week to get all this pruning done. No time for a holiday."

Feliciano screwed up his face and grinned. "Eh? You don't think you're going to prune them all by yourself, do you? We've got servants for that."

"I've got _time _on my hands."

"Just because you were expelled back in October? Lovi, you're still trying to prove yourself just like you were at school. You don't have to do a ton of work to make us love you." Then he floated on his back and added with a smirk, "I won't love you if you don't spend any time with me."

"You're fifteen, wealthy, and cute. Come to me when a dozen girls have rejected you and your stomach hurts from too much gelato."

Feliciano did a front flip and landed just behind where Lovino stood, his wings folding down nicely. He turned and hugged his brother around the shoulders. Lovino's skin was warm and tanned from all his gruntwork in the sun. He always smelled earthy, like even his sweat was infused with raw botanical energy.

"I missed you, big brother."

Lovino slowly folded his own wings upward to nudge the other away. "I'm dangerous. Don't get too close."

"You're not dangerous. You're just super powerful!"

"Right. I've got a power that isn't entirely _under control_ because I was _expelled _for something that wasn't even my fault."

Feliciano gave the biggest sigh. "I know it was unfair. You were trying to make the campus pretty for when I visited, and your magic got too excited. If it weren't for all the trapped students and property damage, I know they would've let you stay."

"Maybe," Lovino said. "They lost out on one pretty powerful garden fairy."

With this, Lovino held both fists out in front of him, thumbs up. He eyed the vines before him and took a few deep breaths. A brief flash sparked and glittered in the wild green of his eyes before he squeezed them shut and focused.

There was a second heartbeat within him. He pulled it up and up before it pooled and pulsed in his chest — a reservoir of magic. Lovino reached out with his power like an astral limb and touched the plant. He let the reservoir release, and with the slightest of mental instructions, his power weaved and shaped into a spell for healing and growth. Gradually, he opened his fists. Green static crackled on his fingertips and the points of his ears.

The plant grew stronger. He could feel its vital gravity increasing the more they were connected. The dead boughs fell away, and new shoots of green burgeoned and stretched and curled. The trunk thickened, and the vines tangled anew. Fresh leaves grew thin and veined and delicate. Among the sleepy vines sluggish in the mud was a beautiful child of nature, born again in the relief of spring.

Lovino didn't realize he was smiling until he released the spell and his brother traced his lips with a finger. He swatted Feliciano's hand away and huffed.

"You've gotten so much stronger! You don't have to touch it _or _look at it to make it grow? What does that feel like? Do plants really have emotions you can feel too?"

"They don't have complex emotions. It's more like… they're either flourishing or they're stressed out. I can sense that in my body, and when I use magic to connect us, those feelings intensify, and I just let the energy flow between us until we both feel okay."

"Mamma said you inherited papà's empathic powers."

"Yeah, but I can't sense people. Only plants."

"You just have to practice with people. I'm still figuring it all out. Hey, speaking of practice, all your footprints are the reason I could find you out here. Why don't you fly? It would be so much quicker."

Lovino turned the pointed nose of his mamma to the sky. "Exercise."

"Flying is exercise! And it's fun! Don't tell me you're still crashing into trees!"

"I'm not crashing into trees. I'm… I crashed into the lake at school, and I had to take these stupid remedial lessons that covered everything I already knew, but then I got expelled, so I was never able to finish them, and it was recommended I stay on the ground for a while."

The biggest and brightest grin spread under Feliciano's cute button nose. His wings flicked up and fluttered in anxious excitement.

"Then that's the first thing we'll do on my holiday together — finally finish your flitter training!"

* * *

**~N~**

**Part 2 out March 15th - a super-mini-series for our favorite Italies. **

**Make sure to vote on my profile and check out my other fantastic stories. For more on Lovi's school days, read _Grape Leaves! _**

**Published by Syntax-N March 12th, 2020. Drink water. Eat oranges. Reposters cursed. **


	2. Due

**Due**

_Flitter training. _Did he really have to call it _flitter training? _It was the term used by proud mammas when their little ones learned to float in the air without wobbling. Sometimes it meant teaching them to fly in general, but Lovino already _knew _how to fly. He'd flown from floating building to floating building to get to his classes on time, and it was only the stupid wind and inconvenient tree placement that messed him up! That and the knotted muscles in his back from working tugged his body from one side to the other, throwing off his balance.

"I'm eighteen," he said. "Please don't call it flitter training."

"Can you float in the air without wobbling?"

"Yes!"

"Then let me see you do it."

They stood out in front of the currently-empty tomato trellises at the south end of the villa. The earth here was sandy and grassy and cool in the shadows, (and nicer to crash in than mud.) Feliciano stood with his hands on bent knees and his wings fluttering so quickly that his ankles were like springs.

"How do you know more about flying than me, anyway?"

"Because I can fly safely. Come on, let's float!"

There was an exuberance in his voice that Lovino couldn't disobey. Stupid rare magic voice. When Lovino had been expelled, Feliciano swore he wouldn't enroll in the same prestigious school when he came of age, in hopes that _Lovino_ would be remembered as the last of their family to attend — instead of the Last Freaking Musical Fairy In Allegria. Feliciano's powers were strong. A little too strong at times. By singing and playing his lute, he could heal both broken bones and broken hearts. He could put happiness into a man — and take it away. Sometimes, by merely _speaking _with that enchanting lilt, people were moved to action. His human music tutor in the north was _not _helping to contain that power. At all.

And that is why Lovino now stood here in front of the tomato trellises. And that is why he bent his knees, jumped, and floated perfectly for five seconds before drifting to the side and wobbling terribly. He lit on the ground again and held his arms out to the sides, pleading that Felice couldn't see his tomato-red cheeks.

"Easy fix," Feliciano said, alighting next to him. "See, you're jumping vertically, and you're not paying attention when bending your knees, and you don't start fluttering until _after_ you're in the air."

"And what does all that mean, _professor?" _

"Lovi, I just want to help you. This is about safety. When you just bend your knees and jump, you're shooting off in a random direction, and if it's vertical, that's hard on your knees. If you don't flutter until after you're in the air, it's hard on your wing muscles because you're already falling back down. Then you're struggling to gain momentum to counteract the falling. Did you learn any safe take-off techniques in the remedial lessons?"

"Just the stupid one where you spin."

"Spin? Oh, the half-spin, right?"

"Maybe."

"Let's do the half-spin. I need to practice it too. Okay, stand still."

Screwing his eyebrows together in determination, Feliciano set to work putting Lovino's body in position. Lovino was right-handed, so his right leg was put in front with the knee bent, and the left was put behind him so he was in a half-lunge. Then Feliciano twisted him at the waist so he was facing to his left. Lovino's hands were made into fists. The right was in front of him, and the left in back, as if he were carrying two heavy buckets. Finally, his wings were poised ready on his back.

Feliciano got into the same position, being over-conscientious of what angles his feet were at as if this were some fairy yoga class.

"You know what to do from here?"

"Use my right leg and the momentum from untwisting to shoot forward into the air."

"Yep! And make sure you're fluttering while you do it so your wings can catch you as you start ascending. Here, I'm gonna do it too."

Lovino watched. Feliciano twisted his body forward a few times, then untwisted and kicked off together. But instead of floating gracefully forward and up, he kept twisting and ended up floating backwards. Lovino hoped he would crash, but Feliciano buzzed his wings and spread his limbs in the air to balance, and he was once again hovering at equilibrium. He came back to earth and waited.

"That one's weird, but it does take the strain off! Try it, Lovi!"

"I'll try it if you close your eyes."

"Sure!"

Lovino took a deep breath. The grass was strong. He could feel its eagerness for the sunlight vibrating under him. He fluttered his wings. He balanced. Then he untwisted and _kicked! _

His legs dangled uselessly under him! But he fluttered faster and faster, throwing his arms out and bending his knees. He was floating a full ten feet in the air! Almost a perfect take-off, and much less strain on the wings. Keeping himself level, he held his hand out and beckoned to a nearby tree branch. The old thing creaked and groaned as it bent out of shape and lowered itself into a makeshift ramp. Lovino placed his feet on it and skidded back to the ground.

The two of them experimented some more, with leg and arm placements and how fast to flutter and even whether to face forward or sideways before kicking off. Once Lovino had mastered it, his brother flew up and over the vineyard, and Lovino followed.

"Balance is important. So I say we stay right here and float while we each count to a thousand. Keep your eyes stuck on the chimney there and the hay pile down there. If one of them moves because you're wobbling, you have to start over."

"That's a lot of wasted time."

"A hundred, then. If you can make it to a hundred without wobbling, you're flitter trained. Please, Lovi. I don't want you to crash!"

So magically persuasive! Lovino should've been down there pruning his vines, feeling the pain and relief in his fingertips until he learned how to turn off his empathy and become some careless-to-plants lunatic for an afternoon — sort of like all the human gardeners he knew who thought eating flowers had health benefits. _Eating _the poor dears! With their bony human _teeth! _Stereotypes aside, it was an act that could easily make a garden fairy squeamish.

Aaaaand he was flailing his arms to balance again.

Right. Concentrate. His wings beat evenly behind him. They were big and strong and a vibrant grape-leaf green. On the day he'd been expelled, when he'd cast that super-powerful spell and buried the whole campus in vines, his wings had grown as well, making his body even lighter and airier. He was floaty as a petal. Light and bubbly as a grape flower.

"Now you're drifting upwards!" Feliciano laughed. "More practice!"

Lovino grimaced. Feliciano floated in midair with his arms crossed and his legs swinging back and forth beneath him. He was swimming in nothingness and laughing as if it were the simplest thing. Of course it was. Everything came naturally to Feliciano. Strong magic. Strong spells. Strong wings. Strong social skills. Well, he didn't have the muscles, but if his magic got any stronger they'd start swelling to contain it. That's what had happened to their grandfather. And _oh, _he couldn't forget how Feliciano was almost an exact image of their grandfather and the _perfect _image of their literally stone-cold father.

"I'm falling!"

"You're not falling. Just flutter-flutter! See? You haven't had a big lunch or anything, so you're not heavy. Flutter-flutter-wings! Here, grab my hands."

Lovino fluttered faster to ascend and met his brother's gaze. This was a waste of time. He knew how to fly, and he could fly great distances! Being wobbly and clumsy wasn't a big deal. It was an endless sky. There was nothing to hang onto. Of course he was going to be a little awkward.

He took Feliciano's hands, and the two of them floated languidly above the green. The sun was fully up now. It beat pleasantly down on Lovino's dark hair and made his boots sweat. Wait. _One_ boot sweat.

"You lost a boot!" Feliciano chirped. "Better kick off the other one now. You can find them later."

Lovino scraped the other off, twisting his body and wings ever so slightly to accomplish this without losing his balance. With Feliciano as an anchor, he remained floating in exactly the same place relative to the chimney and the haystack, and it was easy to tell when Feliciano announced he had done this for a hundred seconds.

"Now on your own," Feliciano said as he pushed his brother away. Lovino retained his steady wingbeats. There was no physical anchor, so he puffed out his chest and relaxed. Nothing to be afraid of. He was surrounded by plant life, and that was always comforting.

He spread his arms wide. _Where am I? _The question echoed in his mind. His fingers reached for invisible auras from the trees and the vines and the grass. The grass in the shadows ached for sunlight. The trees drank in all the new warmth they'd missed. The vines were still quite dead, and they desperately needed their pruning.

"I'm right here," he said. His fingertips twitched. "I'm staying here, where I can feel everything just like this."

It had been an idea right then and there, and perhaps because his emotions were more balanced than last October, his body could stay more balanced as well. His plants were near. They supported him. They wouldn't let him fall. He would float right here and feel the joy in every leaf and stem anchoring him.

"You're doing fantastic! You're, em, you're attracting those vines, though."

Lovino looked down and panicked. The vines were stretching up toward his feet. He thrust his palm toward them, and they shied away, slithering back to their posts. They may have been his children and allies, but they were _not _allowed to touch him.

"See? You can balance if you focus," Feliciano said.

"Right. So I'm flitter trained, then."

The younger fairy crossed his legs in midair and put a spindly finger to his chin. "Not quite yet. Obviously, you can't correct clumsiness with only one day of practice. We'll be back up here this evening or tomorrow so you can work more. But for now, you've got improvement under your wings!"

"Fantastic. Then I can get my breakfast and go back to pruning."

"Well, there is one more thing I wanted to try."

* * *

**~N~**

**Part 3 up March 17th. A glittery flitter for our fairy boys' special day. **

**Published by Syntax-N on FanFiction . Net May 15, 2020. Thanks for reading~ No reposting~**


	3. Tre

One more thing...

Lovino pulsed his wings and floated backwards. The breeze parted his brother's ruddy bangs. They couldn't be up here forever. The sun was rising higher and higher. Their wings would get too hot and dry up, or at least secrete way too much oily fairy dust and stain their clothes. Then Feliciano would learn the pain of scrubbing a white shirt until it was absolutely glitter-free — and that was impossible. Lovino knew. He'd been teased for his glitter spots at school.

"What's your idea? I haven't got all morning. If you want to spend time with me, we can make breakfast together, too."

"Yay! Okay, so I thought I'd make it a little windy since you always complained about the sea breeze up at school. I'll use the spell I learned from Grandpa a long time ago."

"No. No wind. Balancing in still air is hard enough."

"You don't have to balance. You just have to fly with the wind. Just a little for practice. I can do it, too! We can do it together!"

"But you're already better at it."

"Not always. Wind is a challenge."

"Felice—"

But Feliciano ignored the warning and placed his hands so that the tips of his longest fingers rested upon his throat. His lips parted, and he began to sing. Lovino was already descending, but something held him in place. That _voice. _There was no escaping it. It was annoying in speech, but _captivating _in song. It flowed like silken sunshine woven with joy — so soft upon the skin and like balm for the ailing mind.

"_Windy, windy, windy, windy!" _

Lovino felt a disturbance among the plants. The leaves shivered at the sudden changes in pressure and temperature. The shadows upon the grass deepened and darkened as the clouds above rolled in faster and heavier. The vines gave off a prickly, electric sensation that ran up and down Lovino's spine.

_Rain? Wind means rain? _

"No, it doesn't mean rain, you dumb, leafy _aah!" _

For one second, Lovino saw the curled tips of his top wings bent in front of him. He made out the tiniest veins running beneath the coating of fairy dust and the tough, permanent cartilage. It took his brain another second to figure out why that was wrong, and by that time, he was hurtling forward through the air, and bent wings were the least of his problems.

Feliciano hadn't conjured a little wind. With zero effort as usual, he'd conjured a swirling gale that was worsening by the second. Lovino saw his bootless feet again and again. He strained his wings, but they had already ceased fluttering and now flapped uselessly on his back. The air was a grayish-whitish-greenish miasma of confusion before him. The plants roiled and reveled in their nature-given dance, but soon their voices were lost in Lovino's terrified distraction.

He pushed his hands out to the sides and spread his wings, whizzing them as fast as he could. His body righted, then was forced backwards. Everything flew away from him. The vineyard disappeared into a greenish speck, and the villa was soon consumed by the jarring vibration of it all. Then the current swept him sideways and he saw everything rushing past again.

_SLAM! _

His right wings throbbed, and his shoulder burned. He'd met a tree from behind, and he was startled into a howling and screeching fury. Still the magically-charged air whipped his hair back from his face and tore at the seams of his clothing. A branch slammed into his back. He scraped his heel on the arboreal ramp he'd created earlier.

"Felice! Stop this now!"

Feliciano could not hear him over the roar of the storm. Lovino couldn't even _see _his brother up where he once floated. Idiot. He must have entered the gale himself to make the challenge equal. Because Feliciano always assumed he was equal to others.

Lovino's back was beginning to ache now. The strong muscles connecting his wings to the insides of his shoulder blades were spraining as he pushed them harder and harder. If he _didn't _keep flapping and fluttering, he'd tumble head over heels again and slam into the mud or the trees or right into the wall of the villa.

Feliciano, you _idiot. _

Lovino flipped himself. Then, using that same twist at the waist he'd practiced, righted himself so he was flying horizontally with the wind. His body wobbled terribly to and fro. His arms and legs jiggled uselessly beneath him, but he angled his wings so the wind pushed him forward, then flapped and flapped and _flapped!_ Yes, he was ascending! Ascending right into…

He cursed. Something had clipped his wing again. It had looked like a freaking _shingle. _A few more were headed in his direction, and he rolled awkwardly out of their way. Every muscle was twitching to right and balance him. His shoulders tensed backwards. His neck raised. He threw his arms out in front of him, then pushed them back to his sides. His legs flutter-kicked through the air behind, steely calves coiled for strength. There was a way out of this. He would not crash again! Just the thought of crashing made him even colder, and like his late papà, he hated being cold!

He saw the arboreal ramp again. With all his might, he propelled his body upward and over it. The current tugged him right, and he fought to go left. His wings were a part of him. They worked for him, not against him. He just needed the _feel _of balance and control. The wind was like his energy. He weaved and flowed upon its dangerous waves like a spark of thought. He'd been caught off guard, but now, with so much on the line…

"Eehhh! Lovi! _Help me!" _

"Dang it, Felice, where did you — _oof!"_

He felt his brother's body slam into his back, and he was knocked far off kilter again. He twisted, then splayed his legs and caught Feliciano around his waist. Feliciano wriggled and squealed, terrified. His wings beat furiously at Lovino's face and sides. The wind had burned his face a bit, and his wrinkled cloud of a shirt was stained with mud. He swiped at nothing until he found one of Lovino's legs and clung to it like a frightened child.

Which he was, of course.

"All right, this is over. _Now," _Lovino grunted. He squeezed Feliciano tighter and tighter as he fought against the current he was a part of. He could do this!

Twist!

Kick!

Balance!

Lovino shot sideways through the air, deftly dodging the ramp one last time before hurtling out of the dissipating whirlwind and toward the ground. He bent his knees and whizzed his wings as fast as he could to slow himself down. Body trembling, yet perfectly level, he set his feet on blessed earth, and the grass tickled his toes to greet him.

* * *

**~N~**

**Buon Compleanno~! The conclusion will be out March 19th. Remember to vote and keep up with Hetafata: The Snarled Circle Chronicles! **

**Published by Syntax-N 17 March, 2020. Reposters will be cursed. **


	4. Fine

Mamma was furious.

She had been having morning coffee before venturing into the vineyard herself, and the instant she heard the howling wind and the dislodging shingles she'd risen from her seat in the breakfast room, tromped down the stairs, flung open the back door, and scolded both her boys with enough instant fury to justify why Lovino could be so bold when his papà had been as kindly and whiny as Feliciano.

Feliciano, ever the golden boy, regarded his scolding with rivers of surprised tears and enough apologies to set the dark world back on its course. Lovino, ever the irresponsible one, had gotten exactly what he expected — to be called irresponsible and unproductive.

So, like children, their charge of penance was a healthy heap of chores, which started, unsurprisingly, with the pruning.

Lovino wiped the sweat from his forehead and grunted in his throat. He could feel fairy dust sticking the folds of his shirt together. He stretched his wings wide and cringed both at the soreness of his muscles and the sliminess crawling under the fabric. He hadn't even been allowed a bath first. Not that he was complaining. He'd rather be caked in dirt and sweat than trapped inside where he couldn't feel if the plants were healthy.

"Hey, at least we can still spend time together," Feliciano chirped weakly next to him.

The idiot was trying to be as gentle as possible with his shears, in hopes that Lovino wouldn't feel the vines' distress as much. Slow pruning only made it worse, of course, but by now Lovino had shoved his magic deep inside himself in the way he'd learned after his expulsion, and the most he felt from the pruning was a terrible itch under his fingernails.

"I suppose we do," Lovino said. "You could've helped me with this in the first place."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me. I can control how much I feel the auras if I really focus."

"No, not that. I meant about earlier. I messed up again. I hate messing up."

"Yeah, _sure _you do. Because you're always perfect."

The phrase had lingered in empty air for ten seconds before Lovino realized he'd said it aloud. He turned to look at Feliciano, who was looking back at him with the stunned face of betrayal.

"Stop being jealous of me. You don't want to be me. I'm the one who's jealous of you! Do you realize that!?"

Lovino scoffed. "Why? I get that you admire me for being powerful, but why would you be jealous of me? You're the Last Musical Fairy in Allegria—"

"Exactly. The _last. _Because papà was turned to stone, and then Grandpa Roma passed away. Lovi, my musical gift may be rare and powerful, but there's no one to teach me how to use it or even control it. I keep making mistakes. You don't make mistakes."

"I got expelled for making a mistake."

"It was a beautiful mistake, though. You turned the whole school into a hill of flowers."

"See, that's how irrational you're being right now. The day I was expelled, you scolded me so badly you had to _sing _to me so I felt better. I made a _huge _mistake that day, and it may have been an accident and completely unfair, but I did it. And your power was enough to get me off the ground and working again. You… you taught me to fly again. Just not literally. That's a lot more dangerous."

Feliciano pulled him over in a one-armed hug and nuzzled his button nose against Lovino's shoulder.

"You're the best brother," he said.

"We're both stupid-powerful idiots. When I feel your magic, I… I compare it to my own in more ways than one. Let's just say that."

"You're smiling."

"Why aren't you?"

Feliciano grinned. "You know, tomorrow we're going to practice again. No magic wind this time. We can fly to the coast if we want to evade some obstacles."

Lovino's wings perked up and fluttered. "I don't know. I thought I evaded plenty this morning, even with you clamped onto me."

Feliciano fluttered quicker. He popped up onto the balls of his feet, then gave his toes a light tap and rose a few feet in the air. Just as quickly, he wobbled and flailed his arms a bit before steadying himself on the ground.

"I'm a little sore. Should heal by this evening."

Lovino crossed his arms, then leaned into the embrace of his vines as they twisted themselves into a backrest. He cocked his head and gave the most evil smirk at that symbiotic poison to his roots.

"Looks like someone's not flitter trained."

"Oh, Lovi! Please don't call it flitter training!"

* * *

**~N~**

**Fine! Thank you for reading and reviewing and voting! A new SCC ep is out tomorrow!**

**Published by Syntax-N FanFiction . Net 19 March 2020. Reposters cursed. **


End file.
